


Light the Way Home

by mycitruspocket



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: Eames wakes slowly to a warm light flickering over his closed eyelids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



> Happy Secret Saito, earlgreytea68! Your prompt 'candlelight' was so lovely, hope you like what it inspired.
> 
> Kate_the_reader and Erasmus_Jones did amazing beta work for me again, thanks you two!

Eames wakes slowly to a warm light flickering over his closed eyelids. He breathes in, the aroma of burning candles permeating the air, which must come from the many pillar candles he saw lighting up the window when he arrived. There is also the hint of Arthur’s aftershave hanging in the air, a scent so familiar it makes him sigh involuntarily. 

He opens his eyes when he hears a rustling sound nearby and smiles at the sight of Arthur in the cosy window alcove. Dressed only in jeans, his bare chest seems to glow as light and shadow dance over his smooth skin.

The blinds are shut now, the candles the only source of light in the room, so Eames can’t tell if it’s day or nighttime, making him unsure how long he’s slept. He decides not to care when Arthur looks up from the Moleskine he has perched on his knees and smiles at him.

“Are you awake or about to doze off again?” His smile is fond, so Eames probably has woken and dozed off again before without remembering.

“I don’t even know if I’m dreaming or not, love,” Eames says, voice still heavy with sleep and exhaustion.

“This is reality, this is home,” Arthur reassures him in that specific tone that works better than Eames’ totem. “You were just fucking late,” he adds, and doesn’t hide that he was worried.

“Had to lose a tail before getting home, a very persistent tail, too risky to use the phone. You know what it’s like.” His attempt to play the situation down stutters and fails with the rise of Arthur’s eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know.”

Arthur stands and crosses the room, he casts a long shadow over Eames as he bends down to kiss him. When they break apart, Arthur’s face is surrounded by a halo of golden light and Eames catches him by the nape of his neck before he can pull away.

“You need to rest,” Arthur says, fingers snaking around his wrist to free himself from Eames’ grip. He drops a kiss to Eames’ knuckles before enclosing his hand in his own. “You should have seen you when you got here, you could barely stand up.”

Eames chuckles weakly, he doesn’t remember much, only the lights.

“Why the candles?” he murmurs, already relaxing back into the pillows.

“To guide you home.” Eames is about to snort at that but stops himself, catching the earnestness in Arthur’s voice a little slower than normal due to his exhaustion. “Oh don’t laugh, idiot. It worked, didn’t it?”

“It did indeed. Thanks, love.”

“You need to sleep a bit more, we can talk later.”

Eames’ hand is placed carefully back onto the duvet and there is a touch of lips against his forehead, and even if he’s half asleep already, he’s aware of the growing darkness around him and the light scent of smoke.

“No, darling, please leave them lit, will you?”

“Ok, but I’ll have to go get new ones, these are nearly burned down now.”

Eames can hear fondness and amusement in Arthur’s voice and only barely manages to mumble his agreement. “Yes, please, new ones.” He falls back asleep to the sound of Arthur’s delightful laugh.


End file.
